


Or Worse

by glasswrks



Category: Ugly Betty
Genre: F/M, Gen, Heavy Angst, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glasswrks/pseuds/glasswrks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's Notes:</b> Please be aware this is not a sequel to "The Marriage of Daniel Meade," it's a one shot piece. There's angst abound in this story. Thought I should say that straight out. I'd like to thank Monkaholic for taking the time to beta this story for me and if I haven't said so before, I really loved your story, "Just Betty." You should check it out. Oh, Monk, you'll have to let me know what you think about that section I didn't like. I think it reads SO much better now – but then again, that's me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Or Worse

**Author's Note:**

> **Copyright:** November 25th – 30th, 2008  
>  **Spoilers:** None  
>  **Show Disclaimer:** The character of "Ugly Betty" are derived from "Yo so Betty, la fea," which was created by Fernando Gaitan. The following companies produce the show: Silent H Prod/Ventanarosa Productions/Touchstone Television in association with Reveille Productions and it is presented by ABC television. The Executive - Co-Executive producers are: Salma Hayek, Silvio Horta, Marco Pennette, Ben Silverman, James Hayman and Jose Tamez.  
>  **Author's Disclaimer:** Let's face it, I don't own UB or any of the characters, back story, etc. I'm not making a cent from it - if I did, I'd buy a new computer and some other things. The story; along with any original characters are mine

\----------

"You have to wait for me," he said quietly, yet with a sense of urgency in his voice.

"I don't think I can..."

"You see, that's where you're wrong. You made me a promise," Daniel explained as he gripped her hand stronger. "For better or worse," his voice cracked.

"I guess this is the worse part..."

Daniel could not help but smile. Even in the God awful situation they found themselves in, she still found a way to make him smile. He closed his eyes he felt her hand on his cheek – he turned his head and kissed the palm of her hand.

"Daniel..."

"Yes Betty."

"I'll always be here for you – you do know that."

He squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn't look at her; if he did, he knew his heart would shatter into a million pieces. He was hardly keeping it together as it was.

Daniel was sure that if Ignacio were still with them, if he hadn't died from a sudden heart attack last year, he would never be able to survive the pain of losing his daughter.

Especially considering how much Betty resembled her mother.

Over the years, Betty had shown him pictures of her mother and Daniel had been struck by the resemblance.

It made him wonder how Ignacio had been able to deal with a living reminder of his beloved wife.

Daniel had taken Ignacio's death hard – harder than his own father's. Ignacio had only asked him one thing, before giving his blessings and consent, "Take care of her Daniel," he'd said as they sat together at the Suarez' dining room table.

"I promise," he'd replied earnestly.

Ignacio smiled at him, before patting him on the back. "I know you will son, welcome to the family."

"Daniel."

"Yes Sweetheart."

"You – you won't forget me will you?"

"Never," he answered vehemently.

"Can I see the baby?"

Daniel angrily wiped at his tears. Reluctantly, he released her hand and walked over to the bassinette. He reached in and picked up his son. "Hey Tiger," he whispered as he walked back to the bed. "Your Mom wants to see you, so, be good okay?" He carefully placed him in Betty's arms. "Here you go."

"He's so beautiful," Betty gushed as she did what every mother did, she counted fingers and toes.

"Just like his mother."

Betty smirked, "I'm hoping he takes after you... except for chasing supermodels around..."

Daniel laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know about that..."

"You'd better take him," Betty gasped.

He quickly took their son out of her arms, bringing him close and kissing him on the forehead. There was something soothing – comforting about holding their son. He looked at Betty and sucked in a breath – she was so pale, her eyes – one of the features he loved about her the most, were dull and glassy.

He didn't know what to do – here he was: Daniel Meade, Editor-in-Chief of one of the most widely read magazines in the world – heir apparent to his family's publishing empire – and he was powerless.

The doctors had done everything they could – even with all the begging and pleading, the offers of money for the hospital – it was no use. Daniel had fallen from the lofty heights of his own self-importance and landed face first in this horrible nightmare from which there seemed to be no way to awaken.

"Are Hilda and Justin here?"

He pointed behind him, "They're out in the hall with Mom. They've been waiting..." Daniel swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. He knew what they were waiting for and it made him angry. This shouldn't be happening, yet it was.

His son, their son, should not be raised without his mother by his side. Daniel would trade places in a heart beat; why not? It wouldn't be a great loss if he died. Their son would have been shown love and affection every day of his life. The baby would grow up to be a fine man, someone he'd be proud to call his son.

It was not to say he wouldn't do his best to make their son the man Betty would have been proud of. Daniel simply didn't think he could do it on his own. He placed the baby back in the bassinette.

"Can I see them?"

"Of course," he replied. He rushed outside the door to Betty's private room and stopped short. He watched as Hilda embraced his mother. "Guys," he called out.

"Is she?" Hilda barely managed to say when she saw Daniel. He looked miserable. He looked as if he hadn't slept a wink in the past 48 hours. There were dark circles under his eyes and she knew he hadn't done more than pick at the food they had tried to make him eat.

He was wasting away in front of their eyes.

"NO!" He said forcefully. He looked down momentarily. He couldn't blame Hilda for asking – the doctors told them it was only a matter of time... "She wants to see you," he told them. He didn't want to go down that train of thought.

"Go on – I'll stay here," Claire said as she sat down.

"Mom – I think she'd like to see you too," Daniel quietly informed her as he walked to her. "Please."

"All right, if you think so."

"I know so, Mom."

They all walked the short distance back into Betty's room.

As soon as Hilda stepped inside, her hands flew to her mouth to keep from crying out loud. This shouldn't be happening. She and Betty were going to grow old together – well – if she had anything to say about it.

They were going to there for one another in good times and bad. Betty was going to be a star in the magazine industry, she was going to be the perfect mother – Hilda knew this. She had seen how well Betty had done helping with Justin.

No...

She couldn't lose her baby sister.

She couldn't.

Hilda felt Justin's arm around her waist, leaned into him and his silent support. He had grown-up so quickly since the death of his grandfather. He had become more serious and had for a time put aside his aspirations, his dreams, in order to become the "man" of the house.

He hadn't tried out for any school plays, nor had he attended any. He had been able to get an internship at Mode and tried to absorb all the information he could.

"Trust me," Daniel had told her. "I'll watch out for him and he'll earn his own way. I won't give him any special treatment." True to his word, Daniel had sent Justin to work in the mail room.

He would come home exhausted, but pleased he had done his job.

"Here Mom," he'd said as he presented her with his first paycheck. "I know it's not much."

She took him into her arms; her little boy had become a man. "Your grandfather would be so proud of you, your daddy as well."

"Hey," Betty managed to gasp.

Hilda swallowed the lump in her throat. "Floja, what are you still doing in bed?" she asked stamping her foot.

"Waiting... for you."

"Hello Betty," Claire said as she approached the bed and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Claire, Justin..."

"I'm here Aunt Betty."

"Promise... promise me..."

"Sweetheart, save your strength," Daniel pleaded. This was exhausting her and he could see how hard she was trying.

"Daniel, please..."

Claire was struck by the poise and grace Betty exhibited at this moment. She knew this young woman would provide the final piece in the puzzle called Daniel Meade.

She had turned him into not just a man – but a human being. No longer was Daniel the womanizing bachelor who never thought he would amount to much of anything – in his eyes or that of his father's.

Daniel never forgot the magazine, but his family came first. He would try to make it home no later than 6pm, always calling if he was going to be late. He never ogled women anymore; when he spoke with them, his focus was on their face and their words.

Models had become simply that, models, part-time employees used for this shoot or that. Claire had seen first-hand how oblivious Daniel had become to the propositions practically thrown in his lap.

He wasn't interested, unless it was Betty.

Claire wasn't sure if Daniel could survive this blow.

She wasn't sure if she could survive losing Betty either. She was a one of a kind person and their world would be smaller for her passing.

"Have you seen the baby?"

"He's beautiful," Claire whispered as she walked to the bassinette, staring down at her grandson. Her heart clenched in her chest, his dark hair, his hands curled into fists, as if he were looking for a fight.

"He's gorgeous," Hilda said proudly. Why not? He was half Suarez. Right Papi?

"He's okay," Justin said nonchalantly, as he pushed his emotions down. He had to be strong, like he'd been before, when his Grandfather... died.

He'd finally thought it.

He finally acknowledged it.

She, his Aunt Betty, was dying.

All this time, he kept ignoring the fact. He believed, however unrealistically, that if he didn't think about it, it wouldn't happen. Somehow, she would live and he would drag her to the stores and try to fix her wardrobe. It's what they did, or at least what he attempted.

He loved her so much; he couldn't stand to be in the room with her now. The person laying in the hospital bed wasn't his Aunt, it was someone else. Betty was too happy, too sweet to be here.

It can't be her, it can't.

"Justin," Hilda reprimanded. "What's wrong with you?"

Daniel reached in and took the baby into his arms once more, gently rocking him. "Allow me to introduce Vincent Edjuardo Meade."

Claire, Hilda and Justin came closer and surrounded Daniel and the baby.

Betty smiled.

Daniel would be fine, she knew it.

He might be lost for a period of time, but he would come around.

She was so tired and all she wanted to do was close her eyes, but there was still one last thing she had to do.

"Daniel."

He quickly handed Vincent to his mother and rushed to Betty's side, her hands were ice cold. "Get the doctor!" he called out. He heard footsteps rushing out of the room and could only guess it had been Justin who'd left. "Betty?"

"I love you."

"I do too Sweetheart..."

Hilda started crying as Betty's eyes closed for what she knew would be the very last time.

"Betty?" Daniel shook his head. "Betty, come on, wake up, please."

This wasn't happening.

No – not to his Betty.

No.

"NO!"

The End

\----------

 **2** **nd** **Author's Note:** Before you start hurling objects my way, I guess I should explain. If you've read the entire story, you'll notice that although Betty was a part of the piece, she really wasn't "in" it.

I didn't give her much dialogue.

I made a conscious decision when I began this story not to give her a voice, so to speak.

And yes, I knew from the onset, Betty was going to die.

I decided not to get into the specifics of the "What" or "How" of Betty's demise.

I think it would have bogged the story down, when what I was really looking for was the emotional impact. I'm not really sure I accomplished what I was striving for.

I would consider this a sad piece, most definitely. I did try to throw in a dash – however small it may be – of humor here and there. Hopefully, you'll have spotted those parts and they have made you smile, however briefly.

There may be questions I haven't answered or even touched upon.

Sorry.

Well, there you have it.

For those of you who've left reviews and comments on "The Marriage of Daniel Meade," thank you again. Still don't think there's a sequel to it.

A.M. Glass


End file.
